neomonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Showdown at Old Corrolan - Final Battle
Mission Start/Before Boss Battle ** --A cold wind blows across the charred remains of the once-proud Salvatore manor, ** --The two brothers still stand, glaring at one another. ** Abe: ... ** Ben: ... ** --A minute passes. And then... ** --Both brothers burst into laughter. ** Abe: Ha ha ha, seriously. When did you get so powerful, Ben? ** Ben: Well, I can't say for sure, but it looks like we're even now. ** Abe: I don't know if I can back down, though. We need to finish this fight. ** Ben: Neither can I. I'm sorry, but I finally have what I need to win. It's all thanks to Lector... ** Abe: ....Lector? ** Ben: Yeah. He showed up a couple of days ago and helped me upgrade Pengbot. ** Abe: But... someone named Lector was helping me master Don Penguini. ** Ben: That's... that's impossible! ** Abe: What could this mean? ** ?????: It means that it's my turn to strike back! ** --Both brothers turn toward the all-too-familiar voice of Lector. He steps out of the shadows. ** Lector: I must thank the both of you. My plan went along quite smoothly. ** Ben: Plan? You were supposed to help me defeat Abe! ** Lector: I helped both of you, so I could achieve my goal: complete control of Corrolan! ** Lector: You've helped weaken the foundations of the Salvatore empire, and this city needs a new company in charge! ** Abe: No way! You took advantage of our battles! ** Ben: So you just wanted control over the city? You could have easily made a deal with one of us. ** Lector: Years ago, your father uprooted a very profitable operation I had in Corrolan. ** Lector: I waited until my power grew, so that one day, I could be the one to destroy his empire, and his legacy! ** Lector: And your little sibling-squabble was the perfect opportunity to strike. ** Abe: If you think for a second that you're gonna get away with this, you got another thing coming. ** Ben: Yeah, this town is ours, and this turf war is ours! ** Abe: Take a hike, bozo. ** Lector: Oh? And how do you plan to stop me? ** Lector: Neither of you can do anything alone. You are far to weak, now! ** Abe: That's true... ** Ben: Alone, we can't stop him. But... ** Abe; Between Ben and I, we can make a half decent team of our own. ** Lector: Ha ha ha ha ha! I'd like to see you try! ** Lector: Now, I shall remove you and all traces of the Salvatore from this city! ** Ben: Bring it on. ** Abe: Let's go! Boss Battle * After Boss Battle ** Lector: Impossible! Impossible impossible impossible! ** Abe: Looks like your plan backfired. ** Ben: Beat it! And don't let us see your face around here ever again. ** Lector: I will have my revenge! Don't you ever forget it! ** --Lector flees from the city. ** Abe: ... ** Abe: You know, we make a pretty good team. ** Ben: No arguments here. ** Ben: ...... ** Abe: .......... ** Ben: You got something to say? ** Abe: I'm thinking that... if we have to deal with guys like Lector and others... ** Ben: ...That we should join forces again? ** Abe: Yeah, but... I don't wanna guilt you into it. ** Ben: I agree. We should consolidate our power again. ** Abe: Wh-what, really? ** Ben: We've had our disagreements in the past, but we should have taken the time to work things out. ** Abe: I gotta say, I'm no good at planning things out. You are way better at it. ** Ben: And you always have the best interest of the company at heart. I should take the ** Abe: It's just... the only thing I'm really good at is fighting. I was worried giving you more power would make me useless. ** Ben: No way! The whole reason I had so much trouble with you was because you managed to hold everything together. ** Ben: I'd say, you're definitely leader material. ** Abe: I have an idea. Why don't we fix the issue, from the top to bottom? ** Ben: You mean, reorganize things? ** Abe: Yes. Like, you should have more of a say in decisions that affect our outfit as a whole. ** Ben: I would appreciate that, thank you. But I can't do this without your help. ** Abe: Let's split our power 50/50. Together, we'll make an unstoppable force. ** Ben: ...You're right. It's what father would want, anyway. ** --The two brothers finally resolved their differences, but there was much work to be done ** --The scars of destruction left room for new developments, and the Salvatore empire was built anew. ** --Abe and Ben, with the power of the Godfeather and the Penguinator, set their sights outside of Corrolan, expanding their organization far and wide. Category:Showdown at Old Corrolan